


Shore Leave

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short little ficlet was inspired by <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/428727.html">the first of these pictures</a> over at LJ comm, jim_and_bones.  They're locked, of course, and SFW, but it's a sure bet that you'll enjoy the comm if you join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd comment fic.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to their respective copyright owners and I’m merely allowing them a bit of fun in the spirit of transformative works and mean no infringement of any kind. I do promise to return them with smiles on.

Jim stroked his fingers over Bones’ sun-warmed skin, eyes staring off into the surf. Bones tilted his head and pressed his cheek to Jim’s stomach, a soft rumbling making his stubble scritch against Jim’s skin.

“You purring, Bones?”

He dropped his eyes to Bones, met vivid green flecked with gold staring up at him, a teasing smile curving Bones’ lips. “Might be.”

“This was a good shore leave, wasn’t it?”

“Not going to admit you were right,” Bones murmured, his eyes drooping.

“I’m not ready to go back.”

Bones’ eyes flew open, his brow creasing. “What?” He struggled to sit up, his hand reaching automatically for his nonexistent tricorder.

Jim held him down and chuckled. “I’m not sick, Bones. Just… it felt good. You know? To be here, just you and me, no politics, no responsibilities.” Bones relaxed under his palm and Jim swept his hand over the planes and valleys of Bones’ stomach. “It’s been too damned long since we were just Jim and Bones.” He slid his thumb along Bones’ jaw, ran fingers through Bones’ hair, felt the sweat and grit under his fingertips.

Bones stretched and smiled before sitting up and wrapping Jim in his arms. “Then we’ll have to make time for this, kid. It’s good to see you smile, especially when it’s not because you’ve gotten away with some damn fool stunt.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. And it’s even better to see you like this.”

“Like what?”

“Not bitchin’ about every damned thing.”

Bones bit Jim’s shoulder. “Ass.”

“Damn straight.”

Jim was grinning like a loon as his communicator beeped. “Time to go, Bones.”

“Okay, darlin’, but I’ve got dibs on the shower.”

Jim stood slowly, stepping into his flip flops as he watched Bones pulling on an ancient tee. He appreciated the way the well-worn cotton stretched over Bones’ chest and shoulders, silently bemoaning the loss of the wide expanse of bare, warm skin. “Hell, no! It’s sharing or nothing!”

Bones’ tousled head popped through the neck of his shirt and he shook his head. “You sure showering was all you had in mind, Jim?”

Jim smirked as the transport started. “What do _you_ think, Bones?”


End file.
